Getting Started
by Katie 452
Summary: Starts at "I can't Get Started" and goes from there. RoryJess fanfiction. Please ReadReview.
1. Previously On Gilmore Girls

Title: Getting Started…

Author: Katie Summary: Rory/Jess fan fiction. Please Read/Respond.

Spoilers: Up to and including "I can't Get Started" (that's Sookie's wedding.)

Pairing: Rory and Jess

Authors Note: I really just wanted to write another GG fic so here it is. PLEASE read/review.

Feed Back: I LOVE feedback, PLEASE send a little my way!

Distribution: Please…if you want to put it somewhere do, all I ask is that you send me the URL to wherever you put it. Thanks :)

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Gilmore Girls or anything else…I wish I did though.

Chapter one, Previously On Gilmore Girls…

**This is pulled from the Gilmore Girls episode, "I can't Get Started", it is just meant to refresh everyone as to where we are. Again, this is not mine in any way, just here to refresh our memories! Thanks! **

"What are you doing here?" Rory asked Jess as she walked down the hill.

"Hello to you to" He answered watching her

"Is everything okay?" She asked still wondering why he was back

"You look nice." Jess smiled

"Thank you. What are you doing here?" She asked determined to get an answer.

" I moved back." Jess smiled slightly.

" What?" Rory couldn't believe it.

" I moved back." He said again

" But – what – why?" Could it be for her?

" Just wanted to." Jess said and the next thing he knew Rory was kissing him.

" Oh my God! Oh my God!" Rory realized what she was doing.

"Rory." Don't run, he thought to himself.

" Don't say a word!" Rory demanded, not wanting her boyfriend to find out.

" Okay." He agreed.

"I have to go." Rory said and started to run away "Oh, welcome home!" She threw over her shoulder.

" I think I'm going to Washington." Rory told her mom as they walked down the isle for Sookie's wedding.

" Oh. Okay." Was Lorelai's only answer.


	2. That Girl

Title: Getting Started…

Author: Katie Summary: Rory/Jess fan fiction. Please Read/Respond.

Spoilers: Up to and including "I can't Get Started" that's Sookie's wedding.

Pairing: Rory and Jess

Authors Note: I really just wanted to write another GG fic so here it is. PLEASE read/review.

Feed Back: I LOVE feedback, PLEASE send a little my way!

Distribution: Please…if you want to put it somewhere do, all I ask is that you send me the URL to wherever you put it. Thanks :)

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Gilmore Girls or anything else…I wish I did though.

Chapter two: That Girl

It was around 1:00 AM on a Tuesday Morning and Rory couldn't get to sleep. Her and Paris had been in Washington for about three weeks, three more to go. This, Rory not being able to sleep, was not at all uncommon. Rory pushed her blanket down and slowly got out of her bed. She sighed as her feet hit the cold wooden floor. She walked over to her desk and pulled a notebook and pen out from one of the compartments.

_Dear Jess…_ She started. _I'm sorry_. She wrote and sighed, yeah that'll make up for it, she thought bitterly. She ripped the page out of her note book and reached under her desk and grabbed a big shoe box, she pulled off its brown worn in lid and stuffed the paper inside. She sighed as she looked in. At least 80 half finished letters to Jess. Some with nothing more than she had written on the last one but some two or three pages long, trying to explain everything and apologize. Among all the letters to Jess there were around ten for Dean, breaking up with Dean. She never sent those either.

Rory shut her desk light off and quietly walked back over to her bed. She laid back down and crawled under her blankets. She laid on her side and curled in a ball holding a stuffed animal that her mom had given her a few years back for a birthday. She couldn't help but think about Jess and the kiss…the amazing kiss. But Dean, who was always sweet and nice and caring and the best first boyfriend that any girl could ask for, she never wanted to hurt him. And her mom, her very best friend in the entire world, hated him, thought he wasn't god enough and was so positive he'd hurt her. But could she do that? Could she decide to stay with Dean or to never try things with Jess because she doesn't want to hurt Dean or make Lorelai angry.

Rory never did get back to sleep that night. At 7:30 am her alarm went off and she rolled over and hit the top of the clock violently. She smiled slightly when the horrible beeping sound stopped. "20 minutes, Paris" Rory warned and stood up from her bed trying to find something to wear.

That day was the same as all the days before it in Washington, and probably the same as all the ones after it. 8am they had breakfast. 9-11am they listened to a lecture. 11-12pm they had discussions. 12pm was lunch. 1-3pm was personal time. 3-6 leadership training. 6pm dinner. 7-9pm group building. 9-12:30am personal time. And at 12:30 you had to go to your room and stay there until the next morning. What a horrible pattern Rory thought sadly to herself.

Three more weeks passed, still two weeks to go. Paris was loving it, and Rory was trying to love it. It was around midnight and Rory couldn't sleep so she was sitting on her bed surrounded by the gifts she had bought for everyone back at home. She started to wrap and label everything when she came across the book she bought for Jess. She hadn't planned on buying him anything but when she saw it she knew she had to get it for him. She sighed softly to herself, wrapped the gift, and dropped it to the bottom of the worn in shoebox. After Rory wrapped everything she settled into her bed and listened to the sound of rain hit the roof.

It was their last day in Washington so Rory and Paris were in their room packing. Rory was excited but she was also scared. How could she face Jess…how could she face Dean? Rory sighed and walked into another part of the room. She pulled out her cell phone and dialed the number to Luke's.

"Hello?" She heard Jess's voice answer the phone. Rory froze, she tried to mumble any sort of hello into the phone but she couldn't. "Hello…?" Jess's voice filled her ears once again only this time he was annoyed. Rory slowly hung up the phone.

A tired, hungry, and annoyed Rory steeped off of the plane in Hartford. She slowly scanned the crowd of people waiting for loved ones and finally found her mom. "Mom!" she screamed and ran over to her mother. She drooped her book bag and threw arms around her mom.

The half and hour ride home was filled with conversation and questions. Rory was happy to be home and Lorelai was glad to have her home. When they got home they lugged Rory's things into her room. Rory took a quick shower, found clothes she didn't take to Washington and threw them on. Rory unpacked as much as she could before Lorelai reminder her about the end of summer festival. Rory gathered all her gifts and put them in a bag by the door so she could pass them out at the festival. Rory found the brown shoebox and sighed. She walked over to her desk and slipped it underneath.

"Mom…" Rory said walking out of her room. "I think I need to break up with Dean." She said with her head down. Rory explained everything to her mom. The kiss, the letters (but Rory didn't let her mom read the letters, she thought they were too personal), the attempted phone calls, everything.

After Lorelai knew everything Rory felt a lot better and wanted to go to the festival. After handing out all her gift and explaining her trip about a million times she met back up with her mom. Rory and Lorelai were talking when all the sudden Lorelai looked sad, and dissapointed. Rory turned around and behind her. Jess was leaning with his back against a tree and a pretty blonde girl who was everything Rory's not was leaning against him. Rory couldn't believe what she saw. Jess was kissing another girl. Jess looked up at Rory and they made eye contact for a spilt second before that girl kissed him again.


End file.
